To remove a connector, comprising a terminal holding member that is made of an insulating material and holds terminals and a cable that is electrically connected to the terminals and extends out from the terminal holding member, from a counterpart connector into which the connector has been fitted, the terminal holding member of the connector is grasped with one's hand and pulled.
However, in general, in the case that the cable electrically connected to the terminals is very thin (for example of diameter about 0.3 mm), the terminal holding member will also be small. To remove such a connector having a small terminal holding member from the counterpart connector, it is necessary to insert one's hand into a narrow space, grasp the terminal holding member and pull. There is thus a problem that the connector removing operation is difficult. Moreover, if, during the connector removing operation, one mistakenly grasps and pulls the cable connected to the terminals instead of the terminal holding member, a force is applied to the connecting parts between the terminals and the electrical wires, and thus a problem arises in that an electrical wire may be separated away from the connecting part thereof and disconnected.